Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traverse winding or thread traversing apparatus for a machine producing cross-wound bobbins or cheeses, including a traction mechanism transmission or gearing having an endless traction mechanism guided over rollers defining a first traction mechanism segment movable in a traverse winding direction and a second traction mechanism segment movable opposite to the first traction mechanism segment at the same speed, the traction mechanism including yarn entrainers spaced apart by at least approximately twice the traverse winding width, and yarn guides laterally of the traction mechanism supporting the yarn upon traverse winding and transferring the yarn at reversal points of the traverse winding from the yarn entrainer of one traction mechanism segment to the yarn entrainer of the other traction mechanism segment, each yarn guide having a concave yarn guide contour contacted by the travelling yarn, the contour of at least one yarn guide lifting the travelling yarn over the upper end of the yarn entrainer at the reversal points of the traverse winding, so that the yarn sliding along the yarn guide contour can be entrained by the oppositely moving yarn entrainer.
The traverse winding apparatus is provided for maintaining the traverse yarn motion as uniform as possible over the entire traverse winding range, in order to move the yarn as quickly as possible into the opposite direction at the points of reversal of the traverse winding, and therefore to avoid defects in yarn laying, running or winding as much as possible. A traverse winding apparatus of this generic type is known, for example, from German Published, Non-Prosecuted application DE-OS 35 05 188, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,695.
However, the possible traverse winding speed attainable without malfunction in prior art traverse winding apparatuses is limited.